Boy, You're an Alien :D
by KariSilver
Summary: Megamind reveals some things that Roxanne's "nosy reporter skills" hadn't picked up on :P Story title is from Katy Perry's E.T.  Futuristic Lovers  Listen to it :P
1. Revelations

After reading all the WONDERFUL fics already posted, it kept bugging me that no one mentioned how "Super" Megamind really was. So, I HAD to write this down. The whole thing is a lot smuttier in my head but I decided to keep the rating down so that I could actually post it on this site :P The name comes from SilverShepherd and her brilliant fics and the Home Movies are from Blue Rowan and her development of Warden Blackwell.

The title of the story comes from Katy Perry's PERFECT song E.T. (Futuristic Lovers)

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Megamind, Katy Perry or Guns-n-Roses. If I did, I'd be rich.

He trudged into Evil Lair, dragging his feet in exhaustion. Who thought being liked could be so tiring? He'd had barely 5 minutes to himself since defeating "Tighten" (that stupid idiot who couldn't even spell his own name right). Reporter after reporter, picture after picture and stalkers and fangirls chasing him everywhere, he could safely say that he'd never expected anything QUITE like this for his life. i_The next thing I'm inventing will serve the soul purpose of hiding me from these pests_,i he thought maniacally. i_Maybe something like the invisible car only expanded over the whole of Secret Lair..._i

Sitting in his most comfortable chair (big, black, leather, rolling, you know the one :P ) he sighed, finally alone. Over the past couple of weeks he had defeated the Bad Guy, cleaned up the city, rebuilt the Metro City Tower and dedicated a museum. Granted, the museum was for Megamind himself, but he was still put out. All he wanted to do was spend some time in blissful silence. If there was one thing he missed about Prison it was the pitch black of "Lights out!" and the utter silence created by concrete walls. He did some of his best work when all was still. His eyes closed, he hadn't noticed a brain bot enter the room and was genuinely shocked when he heard it near his side, it's mechanical barking a sharp noise on his sensitive (and handsomely large) ears.

"What is it boy?" he wondered. It flew over to the monitors as they were remotely activated by it's transceiver. A picture of a camera crew appeared, a giant 8 emblazoned on a van in the background. "Roxanne," he muttered, beginning to smile. She was dressed in a blue pencil-skirt, microphone in hand with a mischievous smile on her face. i_Game time._i

. . . . . .

She walked right up to the Secret Entrance, her new camera man following close behind. "Won't he be mad that we know where his Hide-Out is?" he asked, wary of the criminal-turned-hero. "After all, it was just over two weeks ago that he broke out of jail and killed a man, a Super-Powered Man! A lot of people are still scared of him you know." There was a warning in his tone that Roxanne didn't miss.

"Well then, Brian" she shot back. " 'A lot of people' need to get their facts straight and realize that if it weren't for Megamind, they'd all be dead, or enslaved to Titan." She was about to walk through the barrier into the warehouse when a loud voice nearly made her drop the microphone.

"Who goes there!" Megamind's voice came from all around them as brain bots circled them, appearing out of nowhere.

"You rolling?" Without waiting for an answer she held the mike to her mouth. "This is Roxanne Ritchi, Channel 8 news, reporting from the headquarters of Metro City's newest hero. Megamind," She addressed the brain bot with the camera. "What does the city's hero do after his first big victory?" There was a spark in her eye.

"Weeelllllll," Roxanne could hear the smirk in his voice. "First, I was forced to clean up the city. THEN, I had to repair the Tower, dedicate a museum and now I'm being pest-eered by reporters." He paused, "Maybe I should just lock them all away," He chuckled (evilly of course). "Starting with you!"

Suddenly the brain bots swarmed around her. When the dust cleared, Roxanne was gone and Brian was left standing alone, no reporter to film, clueless to the fact that Megamind had stolen the film from his camera when he kidnapped Miss Ritchi.

. . . . . .

She found herself "tied" to a chair in the middle of a dome-like room. i_De-ja-vu,_i she thought, smiling. Minion was next to her holding a sack-cloth bag as if he'd recently taken it off her head.

"Miss Ritchi," she looked over at the blue alien. Dressed in black studded lether, petting a brain bot, looking like a mix of iconic Bad guys. She smied. "We meet again."

Minion winked when she looked at him, nudging her elbow, as if to remind her of something. "Oh!," she remembered. "Would it KILL you to wash the bag?"

"You can scream ALL you wish, Miss Ritchi," he continued, "I'm afraid NO one can hear you!" She was trying to not laugh, she could hear Minion quietly giggling. "Wh-Why isn't she screaming?"

"Miss Ritchi *laugh*," Minion's suit was in control but the little fish was floating all over with his barely contained joy. "If you don't mind *giggle*."

"Like this," he smirked, in a surprising amount of control. "Ahhhhhh!" He clutched at the brain bot in his lap, nearly crushing it with his strength, causing it's electronic circuits to spark rapidly in a blue and purple light show. Relaxing after his demonstration, Megamind continued, "That-that's a poor lady scream." At this the dog-like robot in his arms bit his hand for squeezing it and he screamed at a higher pitch than before.

Roxanne couldn't help but laugh now. He had actually used the same misbehaving bot as last time they were here and he paid the price. Minion was laughing as he tried to pull the cyborg off his master's arm. By the time they succeeded, Roxanne had nearly fallen out of the chair. Climbing back up she sobered at the look on her Boyfriend's face. "We'll see who's laughing when I'm done with you." She shivered as the tone of his voice sent tingles down her spine.

"What are you going to do?" She shot back. "Feed me to the alligators?" That had been the first torture object he had revealed last time. Not that she had ever thought he'd really hurt her. Even when he was "evil" he had never hurt her. Once Minion had accidentally bumped her head on a door frame when he was carrying her. Thinking she was still unconscious, Minion had gotten a verbal beating from the blue man, warning him to be more careful.

"No, we gave them to the zoo to help them get more business," Minion answered.

"DON'T tell her that!" Megamind rolled closer, pushing the fish away. "She's using her ingenious reporter skills to learn our secrets!" Minion backed away as his master continued, speaking now only to Roxanne. "Such tricks," he whispered, rolling behind her, breathing the words against her neck. "Won't work on me." He paused, mouth inches from her ear, "Temptress."

She shivered, "Wait," she gasped, shaking herself mentally. "What secrets? There's nothing you can hide from me. I know everything about you." She spoke smoothly, seducing him with her voice. "I know exactly how to kiss you to make you forget what you were saying. I know how to hold you to show you that you're loved. And I know exactly how to speak to you, Megamind, to get you all riled up." She smirked, letting him know the innuendo was intended.

He smiled back, but then his face fell. Roxanne was surprised at the sudden change in mood. "But you don't know my name," He whispered so sadly that she could barely hear.

. . . . . .

He was enjoying himself for the first time in a long while until she had called him "Megamind". He could feel the strongest of her emotions as they seeped from her mind. If he had looked deeper he would have heard what she was going to say before she even said it, but that took the fun out of the game so he had been unprepared. He felt her energy drop like a stone when she heard his whisper. "I'm sorry Roxanne, I shouldn't have said that."

She stood up and walked over, her hands (having never been bound) wrapped around his waist as she sat on his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder, increasing the ease at which he could feel her, body and mind. She was guilty. i_How could I think his name was actually 'Megamind'!_i she mentally kicked herself. "No, no," He soothed, his gloved hand brushing through her hair. "You have had no reason to think I had any other name."

"I'm a reporter," She deadpanned. "If for no other reason than it would have made a great story, I should have known," Her voice was soft but she was mentally yelling at herself.

"Stop that," He said turning her head to meet her eyes.

"Stop what?" She asked.

"Beating yourself up," He softly smiled. "You're practically screaming."

She looked at him for near a minute before it dawned on her. "You can hear my thoughts?" She sat up to look at him better, her anger turning to him. "You can read my mind!"

"Wait a minute!" He tried to calm the storm before it started. "I've never done it before! I swear! It's just now I felt so alone and you were REALLY yelling loudly."

She stood up and looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. He just sat there expectantly, waiting for her to decide. She sighed and sat on his lap again. "I really know nothing about you do I?"

"What better time to learn?" He smiled, hugging her. "Fire away, Miss Ritchi. But I warn you, this is an exclusive interview for a select audience."

She giggled, softly. "Alright," she cleared her throat. "Megamind, former Evil Genius Super Villain of Metro City."

"Yes?" He said simply.

"What is your name? Your true identity? The mask you wear in society? The real you?"

"I am Syx."

"Six?"

"Yes, Syx," he smiled, knowing what she was thinking, without listening to her thoughts. "S-y-x," He spelled for her benefit.

"Oh. So, NOT the number?" She leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Actually," He chuckled inwardly. "It IS the number. When I was first learning English, I had trouble with spelling." He remembered the inmates had always seemed so resourceful, finding flashcards for him to practice math and even Jack-and-Jill 'Learning to Read' books (he knew those didn't come standard from the prison library). She was stifling a laugh for the N-th time that day. "Hey," he protested. "YOU try learning to speak a whole new language at 11 days old!"

"You mean, you could speak as a baby?" She was mystified.

"Yeah," He answered. "It was frustrating having to learn ANOTHER language though. I STILL have trouble with it sometimes. It's so PRIMITIVE compared to what comes naturally to me. My language is like music in it's complexity. Not only is there the vocal, spoken part but there's facial expression, limb movement, posture," He sighed. "I won't even go into the mental and emotional projection, the forbidden questions, how you must talk with different levels of formality with different people. I must admit, those three days it took me to learn English, I broke a few rules trying to communicate with the other prisoners."

"What, like you didn't turn your lights out when you were supposed to? Or did you ask the cook for some more gruel?" She tried to joke, comparing him to Oliver Twist.

He understood the simile, "I may have been an orphan Roxanne but I wasn't without a family you know." He brought up a file on one of the monitors, it started showing clips from what looked like security cameras. She saw what could have been called a home video. She saw Megam - Syx - growing up before her eyes as he continued to tell her stories of his childhood. "From the moment my pod had opened, I could FEEL that these men didn't mean me any harm. I broke the rules those first few days by reading their thoughts.

"I knew I was in a prison and I thought it was the best way to ensure my safety," He paused. "Minion wasn't very happy about the situation..."

She could tell that prison hadn't been a walk in the park for him. No matter how much he tried to play it up for her benefit, it WAS prison after all. He had been silent for a while, lost in memories as the clips continued to play on the monitors.

"So," she said, attempting to bring him out of his thoughts. "What else can you do?"

"How do you mean?" He looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Well, at less than two weeks old, you could speak two languages. You can read minds, even though you apparently don't because you're not allowed," She raised an eyebrow back at him showing that she still thought he did (at least sometimes). "There," she pointed at the screen. "You can't be more than 3 and you built a bicycle out of, what are those, license plates?" She screamed in fear as on the screen he fell from what must have been at least two stories. He looked maybe 5 years old on the monitor. On the video she could see everyone rushing around him concerned but he just got up, brushed off, and picked up the bouncy ball he'd been chasing. "And how did THAT not kill you?"

"Really?" He asked, genuinely perplexed. "You were there when I fought Titan AND most of my battles with Metroman. Did you never notice that the worst injury I ever got were bruises and minor scrapes?"

"Honestly, no."

"Some reporter you are," He mocked, smiling.

"Hey!" She punched him, knocking the wind out of him. "Wait..." She scowled. "You faked that."

He pretended to rub the spot on his chest where she'd punched him. She lifted her eyebrow again. "All right," He conceded. "Yes, I was only pretending." She smiled smugly. "My skin is much tougher than Humans' and my bones are made from what I would describe as organic-diamond. It's how I've stayed alive these past twenty-odd years fighting a Super Hero."

She put her hand on his face, feeling his skin. It didn't seem any different to her own. She pinched his cheek, "No 5 o'clock shadow."

"That's thanks to one of my inventions," he boasted, grinning widely. "It doesn't have a name yet but I don't have to shave again for a month!"

"I'm gonna have to borrow that sometime."

"I invented it when I started to develop facial hair," He recalled, mentally calculating the exact moment his hormones had begun to change.

"That's another thing," Roxanne started. "Well, never mind." She was blushing.

"What? Did I say something embarrassing?"

"Well, you mentioned puberty, you know, growing a beard?" She was blushing even more now. "With Human boys, that usually involves an extreme interest in girls... And that got me thinking... You know what I'm getting at?"

He was blushing a little now too, his ears turning an endearing shade of purple and his cheeks an even darker blue. "If I hadn't had Minion with me I would have gone mad!" He blushed even more when he realized how that could have been taken. "Not like that! I just mean he knew more than me. But not in that way!" He groaned as he dug a deeper hole for himself. "I just mean to say that he was like a textbook of my home planet. History, Biology, Psychology, Politics, Geography even." He calmed, his blush fading. "He was the only link I had to my home."

"Well, I'm glad he was there for you," Roxanne kissed his cheek, just to see the blush emerge again. "Where is he by the way?"

"Oh, he left to give us some privacy," Syx smirked.

"Well then," She replied, her voice suddenly silky. "What do you say we learn some more about biology?" The hand she had on his chest traveled slowly downwards, a wicked smile on her face.

"I like the sound of that," His voice was deep and husky as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Down in the kitchen, Minion could sense the change in energy from his master and decided to turn on some music as a distraction. Humming along to Guns-n-Roses, he continued to make dinner for his Best Friend and Master.

. . . . . .

A/N - I can't tell you how much I LOVE his name! Syx is so PERFECT for him! 666, in the movie he says "Think of the most evil thing you can think of and multiply it by Syx!" (as SilverShepherd expertly pointed out) Also, he's genius and as Math is technically a language, it makes sense he'd have a name in the language of Math. I LOVE it!


	2. Not Like a Virgin After All

b**I was asked by quite a few people to continue this, so here you are! I also had a couple ideas floating around in my own head that I wanted to put out there too so I added them here. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I believe each person has an energy unique to them that changes according to emotion (weather it's just the biochemical energy of metabolizing cells or what other's call auras or souls) and I think that someone with a brain that big would not only be (at least slightly) telepathic but they would also be able to CONTROL that energy or at the least be affected by other's energies.**

** I hope you all enjoy this but it's not my best work, I wrote this when I really should have been sleeping but there's a blizzard outside that's keeping me up so you get to reap the benefits! **

** Any ideas for future chapters would be taken into consideration :)**b

i_"Well then," She replied, her voice suddenly silky. "What do you say we learn some more about biology?" The hand she had on his chest traveled slowly downwards, a wicked smile on her face. _

_ "I like the sound of that," His voice was deep and husky as he pulled her in for a kiss._i He ran his hand through her hair as his other adjusted her on his lap, holding her close to prevent her from falling.

Roxanne felt him lift her, moving her to straddle his lap. i_It's a good thing this chair is so big,i _She thought. He chuckled and she moved to nibble on his ear. "That's for reading my mind again."

"I should listen to your mind more often if you're going to reward me like that," He smirked, moving both his hands behind her now. She was higher now so instead of stooping to his lips she started kissing along his forehead to behind his ear. She lost all coherent thought, however, when she felt his hands sliding up under her shirt. i_No gloves._i

She hadn't felt his bare hands before, they tingled. "Woah," she gasped. "What's that?" Her eyes were unfocussed, reveling in the feel of him. His lips on her neck, his body pressed against her but mostly his hands as they moved across her body. He had pulled her shirt completely off and was caressing every inch of her exposed skin. She looked between them, half expecting to see blue electric sparks from his fingertips. He pulled her down, making her neck tingle with pleasure as he moaned into her mouth, unzipping her pants.

Trying to maintain at least some semblance of control, she groped at his shirt, needing more of his skin on hers. She had a theory about the tingling and wanted more of it. Now. He let go of her to pull his own shirt over his head, making sure she didn't fall from his lap. Resting his hands on her hips, his fingertips inside the waste line of her jeans, caressing her. She put her hands on his chest, one where she had punched him earlier and the other over his heart. Her palms began to tingle and he began to pant.

"What IS that?" She was trying to keep a level head, but his hands had continued to roam further downwards.

He chuckled darkly, not helping her situation as the sound made her shiver with thoughts of that seductive voice. "That's what you do to me, Roxanne," He leaned forward, kissing her neck, moving downward to her chest. He longed to bury his face there, after all, with her on his lap, his head was i_right there._iHe knew she wanted a better answer though, even if she was too lost to say so. He whispered against her skin, "When I get excited, my energy spikes, along with the natural bodily responses. There were a couple instances when I was younger when it literally seemed as if I were glowing. Now that my hormones aren't so irregular, like they were during puberty, it's limited to only a physical (and sometimes mental) sensation."

He reached his goal, mouthing her through the lace of her bra. She moaned out loud, grinding against the pressure she felt underneath her. At this change of pace, he nearly dropped her from shock. He never knew he could feel this way. He undid the ties on his leather pants, trying to relieve the suddenly overwhelming pressure. It helped a little but what it REALLY did was make it easier for her to reach him. The friction was increasing, as was his energy, making her whole body shiver with pleasure. Her pleasure in turn made him more confident, holding her even closer. Skin on skin, tingles everywhere, he shuddered as a wave of energy ripped through him, causing them both to cry out. Roxanne swore she saw a flash of light from his body but was too caught up in the ecstasy to be entirely sure.

She rested her head on his, looking into his eyes as they began to focus, seeing clearly again. They were both panting as they tried to calm down. "That was - well - that was orgasmic!" She breathed.

"Tell it to me," He gasped.

"I think you mean, 'Tell me about it'," She smiled. "That was unreal."

He frowned slightly at that. "I'm sorry."

"No!" She quickly assured him. "I meant 'unreal' as a good thing. It was just nothing that I've ever done before."

"You mean you've never..." He trailed off, willing her to understand.

"Made out with an alien?" She finished. "Nope." She giggled, knowing what he was really trying to ask. "I've had boyfriends who were good in bed before," He scowled and she kissed him. "But none of them can hold a candle to you."

"That's so true, isn't it?" He gloated, leaning back in the chair. i_Kelly said the same thing._i

It was her turn to scowl, "I heard that," she folded her arms. "Who's Kelly?"

"No-no one!" He stammered. "Just someone I had in prison. I mean met! Someone I MET in prison!" He was blushing again.

She laughed, dropping the frown. "It's fine Syx. Everyone has a past. It was just a little shocking to know you'd had a girlfriend before."

"Yeeeaaahh..." He nervously rubbed his chest where she had punched him earlier, preparing for another one. "About that... Kelly wasn't a girl."

She just stared at him.

"There aren't many girls in an all-male prison, you see," He tried to explain. "He was fascinated by me, worshiping the ground I walked on. And by that time I had embraced that the only thing I did well was being bad, so I let him idolize me." Roxanne moved so that she was next to him on the chair now, listening to his story. "He sort of understood me too, being of a different skin-tone himself. I admit, I used him. I even had sex with him before he was discharged for serving his sentence." His tone had a sad edge to it.

"He came back soon though. Got caught for trying to rob the District Attorney." He sighed. "I guess I should have realized then he had been intentionally arrested.

"After serving his time, and serving me, for his second sentence, he was again released." It was a minute before he began again. "It was a month before I heard of him again.

"Apparently, someone had been 'talking slap' about me in a bar and he snapped. He started a fight and got killed in the process," His face turned dark. "His murderer was sent to my prison. He caused problems on the inside too. Even gave me a nasty beating." His face turned curious. "After that day though, he requested a transfer and I never saw him again. I suspect Minion had something to do about that but he won't say."

"I'm sorry you lost him," Roxanne comforted him, resisting the urge to correct him when he'd said 'talking slap'. She could tell that even though he had pretended to not care about Kelly, he'd left a hole in Syx's heart that he couldn't hide from her. He needed comfort right now, not playful joking.

There was a soft nock on the door and they both looked to see Minion at the door, cautiously peeking in the room. "Oh!" He exclaimed, turning in his bowl to face away from their half-dressed state. "Sorry, Sir! I'm sorry, Miss Ritchi!" He was backing up, out of the room, still stammering. "I thought you were finished!" They blushed at the unintentional innuendo. "I came to say that dinner is ready, as soon as you are properly attired. I will keep it warm for when you are ready." He was having difficulty getting the gorilla body out the door as he was facing backwards but the suit was still faced into the room.

Roxanne giggled as Syx told him they'd be right down. "He's so sweet," she said, standing to find her shirt.

"Nah," He answered, refastening the leather ties on his pants. "He's fantastic." Pulling her in for a hug when they were finally dressed, he kissed her. "Lets go tell him how amazing his cooking is and watch him smile that irresistibly adorable smile of his."

She smiled herself as she realized that she could feel joy radiating off of him. She took his hand and led him down the stairs, feeling faint tingles in her palm.

A/N - The way I wrote his first sexual experience (in prison with Kelly) was actually an idea given to me by a reply to a review I gave BlueRowan on the wonderful drabbles "Blue Days" (you should read them they're brilliant!) I hope I don't offend anyone but, come on! He's an alien that was raised in prison. I honestly don't think he'd be a homophobe.


	3. Enjoy your Meal

_There was a soft nock and they both looked to see Minion at the door, cautiously peeking in the room. "Oh!" He exclaimed, turning in his bowl to face away from their half-dressed state. "Sorry, Sir! I'm sorry, Miss Ritchi!" He was backing up, out of the room, still stammering. "I thought you were finished!" They blushed at the unintentional innuendo. "I came to say that dinner is ready, as soon as you are properly attired. I will keep it warm for when you are ready." He was having difficulty getting the gorilla body out the door as he was facing backwards but the suit was still faced into the room._

_ Roxanne giggled as Syx told him they'd be right down. "He's so sweet," she said, standing to find her shirt._

_ "Nah," He answered, refastening the leather ties on his pants. "He's fantastic." Pulling her in for a hug when they were finally dressed, he kissed her. "Lets go tell him how amazing his cooking is and watch him smile that irresistibly adorable smile of his."_

_ She smiled herself as she realized that she could feel joy radiating off of him. She took his hand and led him down the stairs, feeling faint tingles in her palm._

Syx noticed her wiggling her fingers and smirked as he let his energy rush through the appendage. She was giggling as they walked into the kitchen.

"Sir! Miss Ritchi!" Minion smiled. He had set a meal for two with candles and flowers adorning a cloth-covered table. He had become increasingly elaborate with his dinners over the past month and a half. Roxanne had to admit, it was one of the reasons she came around as often as she did. She had grown close to the alien fish since she began dating the new hero of the city, he had a dry humor that she could appreciate, and was a deep thinker when you got him talking.

Syx pulled out her chair for her as she sat and Minion brought out a covered tray. "Thank you," she said to them both.

"Bon appetite," Minion revealed a steaming plate of scallops drizzled in what looked like a creamy sauce.

"Oh Min," she praised. "It looks delicious! Won't you join us?"

He looked surprised to be asked and tried to find an excuse to leave, "I-I'm not really a fan of sea-food..."

She almost believed him for a moment but then her boyfriend spoke up. "You eat fish all the time. It's how nature intended it. It's like they say, 'There are always smaller fish to eat.'"

"Don't you mean, 'There's always a bigger fish.'?" Roxanne translated. "Come on Minion. I know you have a plate for yourself back in the kitchen. I'd be honored if you'd eat with us."

She could see him look to his master for permission and smiled when he received an enthusiastic nod from the blue man. "Ok," He said. "Ok! I'll be right back!" He practically skipped away.

"There's that smile again," Syx began to eat his food. "Mmmm! This is really good!" He began to eat with gusto as Roxanne took her first bite.

"Wow," Minion entered with his own plate to their exclamations. "This is delicious!"

"Thank you Miss Ritchi," He sat his robot body on the floor at an undressed side of the table. "It's not too salty? I always worry that I put too much salt. I live in a saline solution so everything tastes salty-"

"Minion," Syx interrupted. "It is ab-so-LOOT-ly perfect."

"Congratulations, Sir!" He'd been working on that word for almost a week. Every one was glowing as they began to eat. Minion would have his robotic body hold the food above the bowl so that he could jump up and snatch it from the arm. When he noticed Roxanne was watching he would add in little flips and tricks.

"Show off," Syx smiled.

Suddenly, Roxanne became serious. "Minion," she began. "Could I have an interview with you?"

The fish was startled and missed the piece of food he was jumping for. Righting himself in his bowl, he turned to the reporter. "M-me?" He stammered. "Why would you want to interview me?" Syx looked as if he were about to say something but Roxanne spoke first, grabbing his hand across the table.

"Well," she explained to them both. "I've already had multiple interviews with Megamind, Defender of Metro City, but many of our viewers have brought up the fact that you have been over looked. They want to know what your life has been like, not only as a fish, but as a minion." She paused, "You also have a unique insight on the life of our new hero, like a side-kick"

"She's right, you're my side-kick now," The blue alien realized. "I have a side-kick... I can't call you Minion anymore now can I?" He mused to himself.

"You're not calling me 'Side-Kick'," The fish interrupted.

"Your name is unpronounceable to humans though," he stood up and began to pace as Roxanne simply watched the two interact.

"I like 'Minion'," She supplied. "It's part of what makes both of you so unique."

They were quiet for near a minute as they debated it with various looks. It took all she had for Roxanne to not laugh at some of the faces they made, each filled with emotion.

"I like Minion too," The blue man finally conceded, sighing heavily. He had been looking forward to thinking of a new name. He had so loved his own title when he had finally figured it out. When he noticed Minion's relieved smile, he had to chuckle to himself. In all honesty, Minion wouldn't have agreed to anything else and the whole thing would have been a frustrating two days. So, he continued eating in silence while his brain worked at light-speed, thinking up a name that he couldn't refuse.

A/N - The interview will be the next chapter. I would love suggestions for questions I can ask him. Also, if anyone comes up with a name for Minion that I fall in love with, I'll ask permission before I use it :) Enjoy!


	4. Backstage

"Camera's rolling," she heard.

"All right, Minion," Roxanne began. "I'm going to ask you some questions, try to include the question in your answer, and speak to me not the camera."

At this the fish turned to look at her. He had been studying the camera as if it were some sort of new experiment Sir had been working on - Carefully and with a wary eye for glitches. "Are you sure it's not too close? It seems too close, I am a_ big_ robot you know."

"I promise," she soothed, "It just seems close to you but the lenses are wide and it can see all of you. I wouldn't worry about Steve here cutting off your head."

It was meant as a joke but Minion seemed to take it seriously as he swam to the bottom of the bowl. "Is this better?" He whispered.

"She means on the camera," He turned a screen around for the fish to see. "This is what the camera is seeing right now. If I move it down, it cuts your head off," He tilted it down. "See?"

Minion bounced in his bowl to facilitate a nod. "I look pretty small on that screen. All that space around me, makes me look two feet shorter!" He giggled nervously.

Roxanne knew Minion was excited for the interview, he had spent the entire morning polishing his suit and shining his bowl. Right now, she could see that he was nervous. "Minion, Sweety," He looked back to her and Steve fixed the camera, turning the view screen away again. "How about we pretend the camera isn't even there, ok? I want you to just talk to me. We're just two good friends having a conversation."

"Ok, Miss Ritchi, I can do that." He was still nervously bobbing in his bowl.

"Lets start with an easy question," she smiled. "Where did you learn how to cook so well?"

His face lit up with a smile.

A/N - I need your help guys. I hadn't written this chapter in so long 'cuz I had no idea what to ask Minion! What would you ask him?


End file.
